First Moments
by catincanada
Summary: Ever wondered just exactly what happened right after the Joker got his scars? Please R


Please read and review. This is my first Joker/Dark Knight fan fiction. Critiques and valid criticisms welcomed as I am writing this to improve on my writing skills.

* * *

**First Moments**

Pain. Pain was the very first thing he was aware of. Pain in his face, in his body, everywhere. A world of Pain.

The next thing he became aware of was darkness. _Why was it dark? _He realized his eyes were closed. _Why had he closed them? When had he closed them? _He wasn't sure. He figured he must have been asleep. _Maybe he'd been unconscious? But why? _He wasn't sure but he thought it might have had something to do with the pain. That all encompassing agony in his body, in his face, in every part of his being.

Next he noticed the wetness. He wondered, _why is it wet? _it sure was uncomfortable, as if the pain wasn't uncomfortable enough in and of itself. Slowly he attempted to open his eyes. He cracked them open just a little bit. _Ow, that hurts like hell._ Somehow even opening his eyes that crack made his face hurt worse, AND the daylight seemed too bright . _Daylight? _He quickly closed his eyes again.

He decided to open his eyes again, to see where he was, to see what the wetness was. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he prepared himself for the wave of pain to come again and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was red. A puddle of wet redness that he was lying in._ So that's why it's wet_ he thought. _Wait. What? A red puddle? That can't be right. _He just knew puddles were _not supposed to be red._

His face hurt and so did the rest of his body. It felt like a mack truck had hit him, or something like one.

_Gotta get up, _he thought. _can't lie here in this red stuff all day. Why do I hurt? What happened to me?_ After taking another deep breath, he tried to rise. _Whoa, that's not good_ he thought as a wave of dizziness swept over him causing him to fall back into the wet red puddle again. _Why am I so weak? What's going on here? What happened? What is this stuff? _he thought to himself as he caught his breath again before trying to get up again.

He took another deep breath and tried to get up again, to get up out of that funny sticky wet red puddle. _Wait... Sticky? Why is it sticky?_ As he struggled to get up pain shot through his body like an electric current, but this time he was ready for it. Sort of. He didn't fall back into the puddle again at least. This time he managed to get as far as his knees, half pressed against a wall. _A wall?_ Not for the first time he wondered _Where am I? What's happened to me?_

He was breathing hard after the exertion of getting to his knees. He knew he still had to get up though. _Can't lie here, wherever here is. It's not safe to lie around in unfamiliar places._So once again he made an effort to stand, this time managing to get to his feet. He felt woozy when he did, like he was going to pass out right then and there, but he didn't. Instead, he leaned hard against the wall breathing heavily. _Now... What was I lying in? he wondered. Some kind of red liquid. Wet, red and sticky._ As he caught his breath he looked at what he was leaning on, a rough brick wall. There was red on his hands he noticed. _What is this stuff? _he wondered again._ Well I can't stay, here_ he reasoned as he slowly made his way along towards the end of where he was. It appeared to be an alleyway, a dead end alleyway. He stumbled a bit and fell roughly against the wall scraping his hands a few times as he made his way towards the open end of it.

He lurched out onto the street and blinked. _Sure is a bright day, _he thought. Suddenly a passerby on the street pointed at him and screamed. _What? _he thought _What is wrong with people? Don't they know it's not polite to point? What the hell is she screaming for?_Another passerby looked his way to see what the ladty was pointing at screaming about. The passerby suddenly started to run towards him. _Oh oh, this is not good_ he thought. _I better get out of here. Why is everybody screaming and running towards me? This is NOT good._With that he took off running, stumbling as he went. He ran several blocks, then had to stop to catch his breath.

As he stood there catching his breath he caught sight of his bruised battered reflection in a store window. _Oh Shit!_ he thought_. What happened to me . What's that? Blood? I'm bleeding? I'm... Wait What's wrong with my... Shit! Shit Shit Shit. My face! What happened to my... Oh shit! Wait... why don't I remember? What happened? How can I not remember my face getting cut up? I have to remember that! Why can't I remember that?_ he thought as he stared at his reflection touching his bleeding torn face.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. **"Are you..." **the voice stopped short, the policeman shocked into silence by what he was seeing. He was new to the Gotham Police force and had never before seen an injury as grievous as the one before him now. As his training kicked in he called to his partner, **"Joe call an ambulance quick!"** then said **"It will be all right sir. I've called for help. Can you tell me what happened? What's your name sir?"** then he called over to his partner again **"Did you call it Joe?" **a voice answers back**"Ya. It will be here shortly. Poor guy. Must have gotten himself in bad with the mob."**

It hurt too much to talk but his mind is racing. _What happened? I... I... I'm not sure. My name? My name it's... it's... Shit shit shit. My name? I don't remember my name! What the hell happened to me? I'm bloody, bleeding...and I don't remember getting hurt! I don't remember anything! Why can't I remember?!WHAT is wrong with me?!_

**"It will be ok sir. An ambulance is on it's way. It will be here soon. Just hang tight. Everything will be alright."** says the police officer.

_Cold. So cold. _A wave of dizziness washes over him and blackness momentarily overtakes him.

Next thing he knows, he's in the ambulance and the attendant is telling him that everything will be ok. He sees a card on the floor of the ambulance by the gurney. He reaches his arm down and picks it up. The attendant doesn't notice, the attendant is too busy watching vital signs. He looks at the card in his hand. It's a Joker card. _Joker. Joker. Jokerrr._

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:** **Do not own the Joker or anything affiliated with DC comics or the Dark Knight movie.**_


End file.
